The Young and the Stupid ON HOLD !
by Stay.Ambitious
Summary: They were both 14 and it was spring break. They thought they were old enough to be like the big kids but their experiences in Miami could change what happens in Chicago forever. With a racist mother and an overprotective father,who knows what can happen..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers! I'm not going to tell you anything about this story! But you can read it yourself. So watcha waiting for? Go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot an any extra characters...**

* * *

_**The Young and the Stupid**_

_They were both 14 and it was spring break. They thought they were old enough to be like the big kids but their experiences in Miami could change what happens in Chicago forever. With a racist mother and an overprotective father, surprises will occur. Lives will change for the better or worst. You'll just have to read and see for yourself._

_**Chapter One: The Hopeless**_

She was ready for this. Her first time out of Chicago without her mom? Psh. Her first time out of Illinois without any adult supervision? Hell yeah, she better be ready. Too bad the trip is in two days. The thought then escaped. As she went into the bathroom, she prepared herself for jail, also known as school. She stripped from her polka dot pajamas and got in the shower. She swiped the strawberry shampoo from the corner of the shower and washed her long, red hair. As she opened her eyes, the door opened. Her mom stood there with something in her hand shaped like a wire. This can't be happening now, not today. Cecelia's bad grades caught up with her. With a ninja-like movement, her mom whipped her before Cece could apologize. "Cece we had an agreement. You keep up with a C+-average grade and you keep your freedom. Why did you get a C- in Spanish?" Cece zoned out as her mom pulled her arm back, ready to strike again.

"Okay! Mom, please! It hurts," the redhead squealed while getting out of the shower. " I was always distracted by Rocky in Spanish. She's so.."

"So what, Cece? So… black? So… untalented? So… uneducated? I do not see why you're friends with a negro anyway. Why not those weirdo's, umm, Gunka and Tinthur, or whatever." (_What a bitch, right?)_

"I'm tired of this mom," she said," I'm going to my room to get ready for school."

And with that, the conversation ended. Cece ran upstairs into her room and picked out an outfit to wear to school. She wanted to wear something that'll catch Rocky's eye, so the black peek-a-boo t-shirt with her leopard tights. Can't forget those red, high- top converse with the stars. She got those sneakers because of Rocky. Rocky the Rock-star. "Snap out of it Cece. You're straighter than a ruler."_ But some rulers bend Cecelia, darling. "Whatever… I gotta go to school. Stupid subconscious voice in the back of my fucking head._

As she arrived in her personal hell, she saw her. The gorgeous brunette that's been following her every thought. Rocky Blue._ Cece you know you wanna tap that. _"Yeah… I kinda do," she whispered.

"Hey Rocky. What goes on?"

"Oh nothing… DEUCE ASKED ME OUT!"

"Finally, girl! It's about time his eyebrows gave him enough courage to do something for a change," exclaimed the redhead.

Deuce had a rough time recovering from his former relationship with Dina. She moved back to Manhattan after her dad got caught by the FBI for being the infamous Santana Castiano, owner of the largest drug house in the nation. She had to move in with her Aunt and Deuce hasn't been himself for the 8 months that she's been gone.

"I've been waiting for, like, ever. I was starting to think that there aren't any good guys out there for me," Rocky said with a little pep._ Well Cecelia__ was there._

The first period bell rang and the girls went to their classes. Spanish class was going to be really hard with Rocky there with her all the time.

"Umm. , can I change my seat this class, please," asked Cece.

"Chicana. No. Say it in Spanish," Mrs. Ocasio replied without hesitation.

"Ugh,"she sighed,", Mi perro tiene rabia y necesita un coche?"

"HAHAHAHA. NO. SIT DOWN"

Cece looked over at Rocky, who was staring back at her with disgust. _She knows that you don't want to sit next to 't best friends always sit together. _Rocky mouthed the words 'Wow' over to Cece. All Cece could do was just put her little head down.

* * *

So...how was my _**very first**_ story? I know that this chapter is short but it was worth a shot. Reviews will be greatly appreciated..*sigh* I want a chocolate bar right now...But i think i did purty good if yah ask meh.. Hardy Har Har...Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys..YOU'RE LEADER IS BACK! Nah...I'm just playing :) Okay so does anybody watch Once Upon A Time? That's my shizzle! Anyway..(Awkward here) Okay so read and tell me about it. I don't think I did very good but, there yah go xD

* * *

"Cece. Why were you trying to avoid me during Spanish class," asked Rocky.

"Hey. Um. Rocky, what's going on. Did you see what Gloria was wearing in school today? Her hair looks nice. Can you do my hair like that?"

"Sure Cece. How do you want it? Curly or wavy? Wait a minute. DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I want to know why you didn't communicate with me. For a second I thought you were a caveman with you grunting so much."

"Okay, Rocky. You want the truth? Fine. You're a huge distraction in Spanish. I'm already dyslexic and you being so…you…is getting me bad grades in majority of my classes."

(Uh-Oh)

"Excuse me, Cece but don't you think that it's your own fault. You never do your homework. You fail quizzes. You don't even try with tests. And don't even get me started on projects. I wouldn't be surprised if your mom banned you from the Shake It Up stage."

(Oh no she DIDN'T!)

"You know what. Just get out. I don't wanna see your face…ever again."

"Wait Cece, please," Rocky pleaded. "I'm sorry."

A teary-eyed Cece slammed the door in the brunette's face. Cece ran to her room, wildly breezing by Flynn and her bitch-of-a-mom Georgia. She loudly shut the door and collapsed onto her TempurPedic bed. _You should've just told her the truth instead of being a dummy and losing a friend, stupid little human. _"I thought that maybe I could tell her but… I-I just can't do it," Cece said in between quiet sobs, slipping on her pajamas," she's turned into a bitch. What happened to her?"

* * *

Just then, as she wiggled into her bed, she heard a creaking through her window. It was a familiar face. Rocky was creeping through the window in her pajamas.

"Cece I'm really sorry and I'm not leaving until you accept my apology."

"Oh yeah? And what's your apology? A cruise? A letter? What Rocky and why the fuck are you in my bedroom at 8:57 at night?"

"Well I do have an apology that you'll def love!"

"What is it," asked the curious redhead," a trip to Mexico?"

"Even better! Remember the trip to Miami for Spring Break in two days? Well I upgraded our package.

Cece cocked her head in confusion and looked at the brunette with a confused look. When does Cece _not_ look like that? "Okay…I forgive you, just surprise me with it…bestie," Cece said with a wink and smile.

"You got it. You wanna come over until then. I heard about how things are with Georgia."

"Sure. I'll pack my things and creep out the window with you. O.O"

"Okay!" Rocky obviously doesn't understand sarcasm very well, does she? Not wanting to get the brunette to talk anymore, Cece packed her clothes for tomorrow and Miami_. I'm going to see Rocky FREAKING Blue in her cute little pajamas with a Starr for Justin Starr on them. And in her turquoise bikini with her full B-cup breasts. _Cece was sweating already. Shoot, she was having a wet daydream right this moment._ Rocky running down the shoreline with her boobs bouncing. The sand on the back of her bronze thighs. Her hair wet and down her back. (How many of you guys are picturing this in your minds?)_

Cece made sure to pack everything she was going to need for the next week: bikini, suntan lotion, hat, umbrella, and you can't forget the cherry lip gloss…oh and the other unneeded stuff, of course!

"Okay Cece. You ready, Freddy," said Rocky, looking down at her overflowing suitcase," Of course you are!"

"Just go out the window before I kick you out of it."

"Feisty little redhead."

"Grrr…"

* * *

Upstairs at the Blue's apartment, the girls walked into a shocking scene. (Nothing sexual, you little sex addicts). The whole entire house was in _Bubble Wrap_. The kind that you put into shipping boxes to prevent the content from breaking. The kind that's fun to pop. That kind.

"Rocky…What. The. Fuck?"

"Shhh…I have to tell you in my room." Rocky grabbed the redheads' frail little hand and guided her into her bedroom. "My dad slipped and fell at his job," Rocky whispered," now he's trying to prevent everyone in the house from falling. Crazy. I know."

"Anyway…who's coming with us to Miami again?"

"Me, you, Ty, Deuce, Flynn, _Gunther_, and _Tinka." _Cece rolled her eyes at the sound of the foreigners' names.

"UGH! Why do_ they _have to come?"

"Because it makes what we have to pay cheaper. The price of the flight it $567 regardless how many people are tagging along. So 567 divided by 7 is…what Cece?"

"I don't know. A number," the redhead said with a simple shrug.

"If they tag along, we only have to pay $81. I think that's enough…"

Rocky turned her head to her door, which looked like it was going to explode any second now because of Ty blasting his Eminem CD. Rocky then started smiling at Cece. "So…How are things going with you and big bro over here?" Rocky obviously doesn't know about Cece's crush on her. Wow Cece.

"Things are going great…" Double wow Cece.

_Not really…But you don't know that, Rocky..._


End file.
